The Lost Sister: Book 1
by RayneMarler
Summary: This is a Harry Potter spin off. There will be several things that are different in my story from the actual books. There is also some gay couples and kissing. I have several Original Characters.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Prologue

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I am an orphan. Technically. My parents were murdered when I was 3 months old and I got a lightning shaped scar on my neck from it. I live with my godfather, Sirius. Whenever I ask about why it happened, all he says is "It's Wormtail's fault." Whatever that means. He won't even tell me who did it. All I know is that he tried to kill them and people think he succeeded. That's why we almost never leave the house. It actually used to be his family's house but they're all dead. So it's just us two: unless we count the house-elf, Kreacher. However, we don't. It's not like we want him here and same with him. All he does is hoard things that Sirius tries to throw away and mutter about how he hates us. He's not useful. At all. It's Sirius and I that do all of the cooking and cleaning. It sucks. I wish we could go out more or at least live somewhere else. I know I shouldn't complain, but it's hard not to. I want friends. I want to have an actual life.

I am Lizzie Evans.

Chapter 1

Lizzy's P.O.V.

As I head down to the kitchen for breakfast, I pass Kreacher. As usual, he's muttering. "What?" I ask. "Nothing… nothing mistress..." He says as he slowly backs into the shadows. I roll my eyes and go down to the kitchen. I make some hot rolls and coffee. As soon as I sit down, I hear the mail slot open and close. I run upstairs and there it is. My Hogwarts letter. I turned eleven a few weeks ago and everyday since then I've been checking for it. "Sirius!" I yell. The portrait of his mum starts screeching about how we're filth in her house. He comes down and waves his wand at the portrait. She stops at once. "What is it?" he asks. I hold up my letter. "It's here." I say. "It only took them a few weeks." "Yeah. Can we go to Diagon Alley?" "No." "What? Why not?" "We just can't Lizzy." He goes back upstairs. I storm back downstairs with my letter still clutched in my hand. After a few minutes Sirius comes down and joins me. I finish my food and get up. "Lizzy." he says. I ignore him and keep walking. "Lizzy." "What?" I say, glaring at him. "You know why we can't go today." "I don't care Sirius. You know that I've been checking everyday for my letter." "Yes I do but-" "I DON'T CARE! I want a normal life. I want friends. But, thanks to you, I CAN'T!" By now I'm in tears. "I'm sorry Lizzy." he says. I glare at him and storm upstairs to my room. I slam my door as hard as I possibly can which sets his mum off again.

I stay in my room until it's well past lunchtime. Sirius knocks on my door. "Lizzy." he says. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell. I hear him walk away. I get up off of my bed and go to my window. I look out onto the street below. There's people walking around. Kids playing in the park across the street. Doing everything that normal people do. I do know why we can't go out and live normal lives. I look down at my desk where my souvenirs are from places that Sirius has taken me. Every once in awhile he would take me somewhere exotic. He took me to Paris for my eleventh birthday. I flick through my scrapbook of pictures from the trips until I find the one that I'm looking for. It's of Sirius and I in front of the Eiffel Tower. It was the only time he hadn't drank polyjuice potion.

I go down to the kitchen. Sirius is sitting at the table drinking coffee. "I'm sorry." I say. He looks up. "For what?" he asks. "For being ungrateful. For yelling…" "It's alright Lizzy." "No it's not." "Yes it is. You've been locked up for your entire life. You want to go out more which is understandable." "But-" "No buts. It's fine and completely normal." "Actually it's not." "Lizzy-" "No. Just hear me out. You've done everything you possibly can for me. You could've left me in my parent's house but you didn't. You drink polyjuice potion just so you can take me to amazing places like Paris. You give me a lot of things but I have nothing to give you." "Actually you do." "What? How?" "You are so much like your mum. I… I was actually a bit of a jerk to her back in our first years of school. She kind of hated me and your dad. By taking care of you, I can make up for it." I stand there, shocked. He never talks about my mum or school. He's quiet for a minute. "Tell you what, we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning." he says. "Okay." I say with a smile. "Now, how about some lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lizzy's P.O.V.

"Come on Sirius!" I yell. "I'm coming!" he yells back. He comes down. He's disguised as a middle-aged blonde guy. "You should've gone with red. It would look better and make more sense." "I think it looks good." I laugh and we head out. "So, what am I calling you this time?" I ask. We're standing in the back area of the Leaky Cauldron. "Jack. I'm your uncle that's helping you with your school stuff because your parents are at work." he says as he taps on the bricks of the wall. Then the gateway opens. I stare in awe as I take in Diagon Alley. I've never been here before because it was too risky. We head to Gringotts first to get my money. It's probably the biggest building here. It's white with bronze doors. Standing at the doors is a goblin. I had heard about them but I've never seen one in person. We go in and there's another set of doors but these ones are silver. When we go through those ones there's a whole bunch of goblins at desks and taking people to their vaults. As we walk up to a desk Sirius pulls a key out of his pocket. "Hello. We need to get money out of my niece's vault." he says. "Do you have-" the goblin starts to say but stops when Sirius holds up the key. He then yells for another goblin who leads us to a small cart. We zip downwards on tracks and when we finally stop, my face is numb. Sirius hands him the key and the goblin opens the door. There's mountains and mountains of shining coins. Sirius fills up a bag and we leave. Soon we're standing out in the shining sun. "So where do you want to go first?" he asks. "Um… Madam Malkin's." I say.

"Alright. While you go do that, I'll go get the rest of your stuff." He leaves and I go into Madam Malkin's. She's standing in front of a bunch of fabric. "How can I help you dear?" She asks. "I need Hogwarts robes." I say. "Follow me." She leads me to the back and has me stand on a stool. Then she slips a robe over my head and begins pinning it so it fits correctly. A little while later, I walk out with my robes and meet up with Sirius. He's holding gloves, a bunch of books, a cauldron, crystal phials, a telescope, and brass scales. "All you need now is a wand and a pet." he says. "I want to get my wand." I say. So we head to Ollivander's. We walk in and the first thing I notice is the hundreds upon hundreds of wands. Then I see Mr. Ollivander.

"Hello." He says. His eyes flick to Sirius. "We're here to get her a wand. She's starting Hogwarts." Sirius says. "Hmm… and your name is…?" "Lizzy Evans and this is my uncle, Jack." I say. "Well, Miss Evans, which is your wand arm?" "Right." I hold out my arm and he starts measuring. "What's this?" he asks, pointing at the lightning shaped scar on my neck. "I was in an accident when I was little." I say. "Hmm… that will do. Try this one." He hands me a wand and I give it a wave. A vase shatters. He hands me wand after wand until I wave one that shoots out red and black sparks. "Mahogany and phoenix feather. Ten and a quarter inches, supple." He says. As Sirius pulls out the money Ollivander says, "May I speak with you for a moment… Jack?" "Yes of course. Lizzy, why don't you head to Eeylops Owl Emporium and I'll catch up in a minute." Sirius says. I agree and head out.

Sirius's P.O.V.

"I know who she is Sirius." Ollivander says. "What? I don't know what-" I start to say. "Save your breath. Dumbledore told me that you would be coming." "How did he know?" "He's one of the very few people that James and Lily told. What he and I would like to know is how you got her out without being seen." "I got there just moments before Hagrid. I grabbed her and hid her in my cloak. I turned around and he was there. I tried to take Harry too but Hagrid wouldn't let me. After he left, I hid Lizzy and I'm pretty sure you know about what happened after that." "I have. By all rights and means I should turn you in." "Ollivander-" "However, I won't." "You won't?" "That girl needs you. You're the only family she's ever known." I stand there in silence. "You should go." I nod, hand him the money for the wand, and leave.

Lizzy's P.O.V.  
I'm looking at a beautiful owl that looks like she's made out of flames when Sirius comes up behind me. "Have you found one that you like?" he asks. "This one." I say. "She's a beauty." "Yeah." Sirius gets her cage down and we go up to the counter. After we pay for her, we leave. "So, what's her name going to be?" Sirius asks. "Fire." I say. "That's probably the most perfect name you could possibly give her. We'll send your acceptance letter when we get home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lizzy's P.O.V.

September 1st is finally here. I swear this week dragged on for forever. "So… do you have everything packed?" Sirius asks me. "Yes it's been packed since I got it." I say. "You sure you've got everything? Your robes, you cauldron, your books, your-" "Yes Sirius. Now go drink your potion so we can go." "Alright. I'm going. I was just trying to be helpful." He heads up stairs. A few minutes later he comes down. His hair is red. "You could be my dad." "That's kind of the idea. Come on let's go." We head to Kings Cross Station.

We're standing in front of the barrier. I freeze. I'm so nervous. "Are you… are you feeling okay?" Sirius asks. "I… It's just… I won't know anyone…" I say quietly. "There's tons of people that go in that don't know anyone." "I doubt that…" "It's true. The kids from Muggle families do just fine. Sure they can get teased by people that think that Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed in but they still do fine. Your mum did." "Really?" "Yeah… anyways we should probably get you on the train." I take a deep breath and we go through the barrier. The first thing I see is the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express. I gasp in awe. Sirius looks at me and smiles. "Come on. Let's go find you a seat." he says, laughing. We wander around the train until we find an empty compartment. Sirius puts my suitcase on the rack and then looks out the window. "What is it?" I ask him. "You see that family over there?" "The one with hair a brighter red then mine?" "Yeah." "Who are they?" "Good people. Their kids are good. Make friends with them." "Okay." He hugs me tightly. Then he leaves. I watch him get off the train. It starts moving. He waves until I can't see him anymore.

After a few minutes, I hear the door slide open. I look up and see a girl with white blonde hair. "Can I sit here…?" she asks. "Yeah sure. I'm Lizzy." I say. "I'm Selene." She puts her stuff in the rack and sits down. We don't say anything else until the trolley arrives. She looks at me. "Do you… um… do you want to combine our money and get a little of everything?" she asks. "Sound good to me." We get up and get our money out of our trunks. After we pay and get everything in our compartment, we get settled. "So, are you excited?" I ask her as I open a Chocolate Frog. "A little I guess." she says. "You guess?" "My parents have really high expectations. They want me to be in the same house that they were in and that my brother is in. You know typical parents with a lot of family in one house." "That's gotta be tough." "You have no idea." "That's not fair to you. It's not like you can you can pick your house. They shouldn't expect that. The hat looks deep inside and sees where you'll fit best." "Yeah…" We fall silent and she looks out the window. At some point I fall asleep.

Selene's P.O.V.

Well if that wasn't awkward I don't know what is. I honestly didn't think that she'd want to talk. I stand there looking at her. She's… kind of cute. I hear the door slide open. I turn and see my brother. He grabs a Chocolate Frog from the seat and opens it. "Who's she?" He asks before taking a bite. "Um…. my friend…" I say. "Is she a pureblood?" "Umm does that really matter?" "Yeah. If she's a mudblood then-" "What? You'll tell mum and dad? Tell someone who cares." "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" "Deal with Draco." I see Lizzy move a little. "Figure out what her blood status is. If she's a Mudblood, you better stay away from her or I'll send a letter home." Then he storms out of the compartment. I sigh and look at Lizzy. I hope she didn't hear that. I'm not going to ask her what her blood status is either. That would be, well, rude. I get my robes out of my trunk and leave to go change.

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of arguing. It was Selene and… some guy named Draco. They're both gone. I get up and grab my robes. While I change, I think about what they said. There was a bit of talk about blood status. She comes from one of those families I guess. That explains the stuff about her family. The door slides open and Selene comes in. "Hey you're awake." She says. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to talk about the argument. "Um yeah I got up a couple minutes ago. Did you sleep?" "I tried. And failed." I laugh. She looks out the window and her jaw drops. I look out too and there it is. Hogwarts Castle. Sirius said it was beautiful but I didn't know that it was this beautiful. The train pulls into Hogsmeade Station and we get our trunks. Then we get off and see a man towering over everyone. He's yelling for the first years to follow him. He leads us to a bunch of boats and Selene and I get in one along with a couple other girls. The boats start moving almost right after everyone is settled. I look over at Selene and she looks like she's getting more and more nervous the closer we get. I reach out and squeeze her hand. She smiles at me. We get to the shore and get out of the boats. We go up the steps and a woman opens the doors. "Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." she says to the giant man. She leads us in and to a small classroom. "How are you holding up?" I ask Selene. "I…um… I think holding up okay..." she says. She's really pale. "Hey, you'll be okay. I promise." I hug her tightly. The woman comes back in. "I am Professor McGonagall. Now, before we go in, the house that you are sorted into will be your home while you're here. Do well, and you earn points. Break rules, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now if you will follow me." she says. Before we leave the room, I grab Selene's hand and we head into the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Selene's P.O.V.

We're herded in between the tables in the center and Professor McGonagall sets a stool with an old, dirty hat on top of it. There's total silence and then a slit opens in the bottom and it starts to sing.

I may not be a looker, but you can't

Find a smarter hat anywhere. Put

Me on and I'll tell you where you

Belong. There's Gryffindor for

The brave; Hufflepuff for the loyal;

Ravenclaw for the witty; and Slytherin

For the cunning. Everyone has their place

And if you put me on I'll tell you which one

Is for you. Just put me on and you'll see.

Everyone starts clapping and cheering. They seem thrilled. I'm just more nervous than I was before. "Now, when I call your name, come up. Anderson, Elizabeth." Professor Mcgonagall says. A small girl with glasses goes up and sits on the stool as the hat is put on her head.. It's silent for a minute and then the hat yells "Ravenclaw!" The table second from the left cheers. She jumps off the stool and goes over to the table. Next is "Diggory, Seana." She's sorted into Gryffindor. The table on the far left cheers and she goes over. A few more names are called before "Evans, Lizzy." is called. She squeezes my hand before going up. She sits on the stool and the hat is placed on her head. There's several minutes of silence. Then it yells "Gryffindor!" I look down at the ground as tears fill my eyes. I'm pretty sure that I won't be put in Gryffindor. No one in my family ever has. I don't really pay attention to the other names called. Then I hear my name and I slowly go up and sit on the stool. The hat is placed on my head. "Well well, you seem conflicted…. And slightly confused. Hmmmm…. Where to put you…?" After a moment it yells "Slytherin!" I hear cheers. As I slide off of the stool, I look over at Lizzy. She looks at me. She seems… upset… maybe. I look away and keep walking. If I look at her again I might run to her table instead of the Slytherin table. When I get over to the table, I see Draco make room for me. I ignore him and keep walking.

Lizzy's P.O.V.

Selene looks sad. I know that Slytherin isn't the best house but it's not terrible either. Slowly, the rest of the first years are sorted into their houses. Professor McGonagall picks up the stool with the hat on it and carries it away. A man with a long silver beard stands up. He's got to be Albus Dumbledore. "Welcome first years! And welcome back older students!" he says and then he claps his hands together and a ton of food appears in front of me. "I just might drool…" the girl next to me says. I laugh. "I'm Seana." she says. "I'm Lizzy." I say. Then I start putting food on my plate. I'm determined to try everything. Seana does the same. "So, do you have any siblings here?" she asks me. "No. Do you?" I ask. "Yes. My brother, Cedric. He's in Hufflepuff." "How will you parents feel about you being in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff?" "They might be a little disappointed but other than that, they'll be okay with it." Then we start eating. After everyone is done with their food, the dessert appears. My mouth starts watering. "Why did I eat so much before?" I groan. Seana laughs. Then we get as much dessert as we can eat.

After the food disappears, Professor Dumbledore stands up. "Now, first years and a few older students, the Forbidden Forest is well, forbidden. To everyone, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that you're not supposed to use magic in the halls. Everyone second year and up, Quidditch trials will be held at some point in the second week of term. Now for the school song! Pick any tune that you wish!" Then everyone starts singing.

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please, whether we be old and

Bald or young with scabby knees, Our heads could

Do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now

They're bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worth knowing bring back what

We've forgot, just do your best and we'll do the rest,

And Learn until our brains rot!

Everyone finishes at different times and in different ways. Dumbledore looks thrilled. "Beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! Now, off to bed everyone." Dumbledore says. All of us first years in Gryffindor follow a redheaded boy out of the Great Hall. He leads us up several flights of stairs and we eventually stop at a portrait of a fat lady in a bright pink dress. "Password?" she asks. "Wattlebird." the boy with bright red hair says. The portrait swings forward and we go in. The common room is cozy and full of comfortable looking chairs. We're given directions to our dormitories. I go up to mine and there's five four poster beds with beautiful red velvet curtains. My trunk is sitting at the foot of my bed. I go to it and start personalizing my area. After a minute a girl with bright red hair comes running in. She's panting as though she had been running. "Are you… are you okay?" I ask her. "Um… no, not really." she says. "Why?" "Well… my brother's an idiot. He flew here in our dad's enchanted car." "That super cool. Why would that be bad?" "Because he did it with Harry Potter." "Um… no offence, but who's Harry Potter?"She gasps. "Only the most famous person EVER! He stopped You-Know-Who when he was just a year old!" "Yeah um, doesn't ring a bell. Sorry." "Are you a muggleborn?" "No…" "Then how do you not know who he is?! He's super, super popular! He… he kinda, sorta stayed at my house over the summer." "You know a lot about him." She blushes. "I'm Ginny." "Lizzy. And why is it bad that he did it with this Harry Potter?" "Because everyone will think that Ron was just trying to show off. And our mum might kill him." "Oh. Well anyways, there's no reason to be embarrassed about knowing a lot about Harry Potter. I'm sure most people know a lot about somebody."

Selene's P.O.V.

After the feast the Slytherin first years are lead down to the dungeons. Typical. Why wouldn't the Slytherin common room be down here. Once we get in, I go straight to the dormitory. Everyone else stops to admire the common room. Once I'm in my dormitory, I flop down on my bed. At least the curtains are green. The only good thing about being sorted here is the curtains are my favorite color and my parents will be thrilled. The other girls slowly trickle in. I start falling asleep when I hear someone say "Which one of you is Selene?" I sit up and see a girl with brown hair standing in the doorway. I'm pretty sure she's a second year. "I am." I say. "Your brother wants you." I sigh and get up. I follow her into the common room. Draco is lounging on a couch with Crabbe and Goyle across from him. He sits up when he sees me. "Thanks Pansy." he says to the girl. "What?" I snap at him. "Don't snap at me." "What do you want Draco?" "How are you doing?" "Fine." "Are you being treated fairly?" "Yep." "Mum and dad are going to be thrilled." "I don't care." "What?" "I don't care if they're thrilled. I know I'm not." "What? Why not? Did you not want to be in Slytherin? Our whole family has-" "I DON'T CARE DRACO! I don't want to be here." He stands up. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that I would love to break tradition and be in a different house." "You really don't want to be here?" "Yeah." "If not here then where? Where else could you possibly fit in?" "I wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor, Draco." Then I turn around and storm into my dormitory and go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sun shining through the curtains. I sit up and stretch. Then I get up and get dressed before going down to breakfast. I go and sit with Ginny and Seana. Ginny looks like she's going to pass out. "You okay?" I ask her. "Hey Ginny." I hear someone say. It's a boy with pitch black messy hair. I kind of feel like I know him…. "H… Hi." Ginny stutters. He starts to sit but stops when someone yells "Harry! Where are your manners? You should ask if they are okay with you sitting there first." It's a girl with bushy brown hair. "Sorry." he mutters. "Ginny, can we sit with you?" the girl asks. "Um… sure…" Ginny says. They sit and a minute later a boy with hair as red as Ginny's comes and sits down. "Who are they?" he asks, pointing at Seana and I. "Um my friends Lizzy and Seana." she says. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione. This is Harry and Ron." The girl says. Then the mail arrives. I see Fire soaring towards me. She has a letter in her beak. She drops in front of me and dips her beak in my pumpkin juice before taking off. The letter's from Sirius. I open it and start reading. Then I hear a gasp of horror. I look up and see Ron holding a bright red letter. "Isn't that a-" I start to say before he says "She… she's sent me a howler." he says. "Open it Ron or it will be worse." a round boy says. Ron opens it slowly with a shaking hand as it starts smoking. I swear it explodes with sound. "RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME! Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." It says. Then it bursts into flames. People start laughing. Ginny and Ron are both bright red.

Selene's P.O.V.

Of course it's Draco that started the laughing. Poor Ron. My father talks about him and his family a lot, especially after his dad hit him in Flourish and Blotts. Draco comes down to me, still laughing. "Did you see his face?" he asks. Professor Snape hands me my schedule. "Yeah I did. You shouldn't have laughed." I say before grabbing my bag and walking away. As I walk out of the Great Hall I look down at my schedule and see that I have Potions with Hufflepuff. I sigh deeply as I shove my schedule into my bag. I'm the first one at the door. After about ten minutes, other people join me. The bell rings and Professor Snape shows up and opens the classroom. I go to the back of the classroom and pick a seat. Snape starts off the class by giving a lecture about what is and isn't allowed in his class. He then gives us a potion to make. I work on mine without saying a word to anyone while everyone else talks a little bit. I can feel Snape walking around the classroom. When the bell finally rings, I pack up and leave. I pull out my schedule and look at it long enough to see that I have Care of Magical Creatures next. I shove it back in my bag and head to class.

Lizzy's P.O.V.

History of Magic is probably going to the most boring class that I'll ever take. Professor Binns is the only ghost teacher. I think he might have loved history to much to leave this place. I mean, it's beautiful here and I would stay too if I could but not to teach history. I pull out my schedule and see that I have Care of Magical Creatures with… Slytherin! I take off running. "Lizzy! Wait up!" Seana yells. I don't stop running until I get there. Then I see her. "Selene!" I yell. She turns and her face lights up. "Lizzy!" She says as she runs over and hugs me. "I didn't even check to see who I had class with! How's Gryffindor?" she asks. "Nearly perfect. There's something missing. How's Slytherin?" I ask her. "It sucks. Everyone expects me to be like my brother. I can tell from the looks that everyone gives me. What's missing?" "You. I was hoping that you would be in Gryffindor…" "I was too but at least my parents are happy. They'd probably disown me if I was in any house other than Slytherin…" "Oh…" So that's what her parents are like. Then class starts. We whisper to each other the entire time. At one point, Selene bursts out laughing and that earns her a glare from the Professor. It's probably the best part of my whole day. I hate it that she's in Slytherin. I know that people say that it's a terrible house but the only reason that I can see not to like it is because Selene's not happy there. Eventually, the lunch bell rings and we head to the Great Hall. "So... what's your next class?" Selene asks, postponing going to her table. "Potions. What about you?" I ask. "Charms." We stand there for a minute. Then she hugs me tightly. After a couple minutes she lets go and we go to our separate tables. "Isn't she a Slytherin?" Ginny asks when I get over to her. "What?" I ask. "That girl you just hugged. Isn't... isn't she a Slytherin?" "Um, yeah. I met her on the train ride here." "So you knew her before the Sorting?" "Yeah. Why?" "Just wondering." Then we eat our lunch.

Seana's P.O.V.

I'm sitting by the lake after I finished eating. I hadn't been very hungry so I just ate a little bit. I hear someone coming. It's a boy, a second year from the look of it. He goes and stands at the edge of the lake. I stare at him but then he starts to turn around so I look down. "Hi." he says. I look up. "Um… hi…." I say. He's… he's kind of cute. He has the same hair color as Lizzy's friend…. And Slytherin robes. "I'm Draco." "I'm Seana. I thought…" "Thought what?" "That you wouldn't talk to me." Why?" "Well, you're obviously a Slytherin and I'm obviously a Gryffindor." I point out our robes. "So?" "Well our houses don't exactly see eye to eye if you know what I mean." He stands there thinking for a minute. "You didn't chose your house though. You can't help it that you're in that one." I'm silent. "Did you want to be in Gryffindor?" he asks. "I… I don't know… maybe… maybe not… I'm not sure…" The bell rings and he takes off. I stand up. Talking with him made me confused. Do I want to be in Gryffindor?

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I walk into Potions with Seana. She showed up in the entrance to the Great Hall after the bell rang. We head down to Potions. We walk into the room and I hear a gasp. I look around to see where it came from. It... it came from Professor Snape... "Lily...?" He whispers. I hurry and sit down next to Seana. "What was that?" She whispers to me. "I... I'm not sure. He called me Lily." I whisper back. Then Professor Snape starts to lecture the class. After that, he gives us a surprisingly easy potion to make. He stops next to me a lot more than everyone else. It kind of freaks me out. At the end of class, I hurry and pack my stuff and go out. I wait for the others at the top of the stairs. "That was weird wasn't it?" I ask Ginny and Seana. "What was?" Seana asks. "Professor Snape. He was by me constantly." "Maybe he thinks that you might cause trouble." "I don't know... I don't think that's what it was. Anyways, what's our next class? My schedule is in my bag." "Um.. astronomy." We get there and Selene's there. "Is it with Slytherin?" I ask Seana. "Yes but I didn't want you to ditch me again." she says. Then I notice that Selene's arguing with a boy with the same hair color as her. She looks over at me and then back to the boy. The boy glances at me and glares. I hear Seana's breath catch. I hurry over to Selene. "Are you okay?" I ask her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She says angrily. The boy glares at me one more time and turns to walk away. When he sees Seana he stumbles a little. "Who was that?" I ask Selene. "My jerk of a brother." She says before storming up to class. I glance over at Seana and go up to class too. She's sitting in a corner by herself. I go over and sit next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seana's P.O.V.

I'm sitting by the lake again after dinner, thinking. Draco comes and sits next to me. "Hey." he says. "Hi..." I say. We're silent for a minute. "What was going on with your sister earlier? If it's okay to ask…." "She's being... difficult. She's saying things that will get her bad attention. By the way, what's the blood status of that friend o of yours with dark red hair? If you don't mind me asking." "Lizzy? She's a pureblood. So am I." "That's good." "Why?" "My parents don't want us even speaking to mudbloods. And very, very few half bloods. I'm glad that you're not one..." "Really? Why?" "I... I just am." We sit there in silence. Why is he glad? He's so confusing. He stands. "Seana, will you meet me here again during break tomorrow?" he asks. "Yes! I mean yeah, sure." I say trying not to sound too excited. "See you then." He smiles at me and then walks away. I sit there smiling for a minute before getting up and going to Gryffindor Tower. I go into the dormitory and Lizzy's ranting about... Draco. "He's such a jerk. He shouldn't be able to get away with it but he does because he's Professor Snape's favorite. It's messed up." Lizzy says. I go over to my bed and sit down. "My father hates his." Ginny says. I start getting in my pajamas. "What do you think, Seana?" Lizzy asks. "I... I don't want to say..." I say. "Why not?" "Because." "Because why?" " I JUST DON'T! I'm going to bed." I get in my bed and pull my curtains closed so they can't see me. "Do you think she knows him? Like personally?" Ginny whispers. "I don't know. I think she might be defending him though." Lizzy responds. "But… why?" "I don't know Ginny. I'm going to go to bed. Night." I hear them go to bed. They're right. I do know him and I am defending him. I… I think I might have a crush on him….

Selene's P.O.V.

I'm laying on my bed when someone comes in."Your brother wants you Selene." the person says. "Tell him that I don't care." I say. They leave the room. I fall asleep a few minutes later.

I wake up in the morning, dreading leaving the room. I eventually roll out of bed and slowly get dressed. I'm dreading the day. Yesterday Draco lectured me about how I can't go around saying that I wish that I wasn't in Slytherin. That's when Lizzy showed up. I didn't want her to freak out on him because then my dad would get involved if he isn't already. I go up to breakfast and sit as far away from Draco as humanly possible. I eat my breakfast quickly and then look at my schedule. I have Defence Against The Dark Arts first. With Gryffindor. I decide to wait for Lizzy. After a few minutes, she comes out of the Great hall and her face lights up when she sees me. "Hey." she says when she gets to me. "Hey." I say, grinning from ear to ear. "What are you doing right here?" "Waiting for you." "Why?" "Check your schedule." She pulls it out of her bag. After she looks at it, she looks up and the smile on her face is even bigger. "This is fantastic." "Aren't you glad I waited?" "Yes." Then her friends come up to us. "Come on Lizzy." the girl with brown hair says. "Um, Selene, this is Ginny and Seana. Ginny and Seana, this is Selene." "I know who Ginny is." "And I know you." Ginny says. "Look, about my dad-" "Don't. There's no need. I'll see you guys in class." Then Ginny and Selene walk away. "What happened with your dad?" Lizzy asks as we start walking to class. "Um well, my dad and her dad kinda… well they got in a fight in the middle of Flourish and Blotts. Honestly, my dad kind of deserved it." "Wow." We're outside the classroom now. "What?" "I… I just think you're brave." I blush and then we go into class.

Lizzy's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Ginny's dad even hit Selene's or that Selene would say that he deserved it. That's when I notice who the teacher is. It's Gilderoy Lockhart. I groan internally. I'm pretty sure that everything that he says he's done is fake. Selene and I find seats that are next to each other. Then class starts. Ironically, it starts with him holding up a book with his face on it. Then he starts going on and on about how great he is. Then he gives a test. It's… all about him. I might puke. I don't even try to get anything right. He's pathetic. I swear he's in love with himself. Once it's over he talks about how wrong people were. That's when I start tuning him out. I'm half asleep by the time class ends. The bell rings, taking me out of my daze. Selene and I get up and leave the classroom. "So, what's your next class?" Selene asks. "Transfiguration. With Hufflepuff." I tell her. She looks down. "You okay?" "Yeah. I just wish I was in Gryffindor." "I wish you were too. Um anyways, I should probably get to class…" I get to class and go sit next to Seana. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah." I say. Then class starts. Professor McGonagall stands at the front of the classroom and talks about the class. I doodle on my hand and only half listen to her. At some point she has us try to transfigure something. I don't really try but I succeed. Professor McGonagall praises me for my work. Then the bell rings and I leave.

Seana's POV

As soon as the bell rings for break, I book it out to the lake. When I get down there I collapse next to the tree and try to look relaxed. After a couple minutes, Draco comes and sits next to me. "You came." he says. I look over at him and he's smiling. "Yeah. I said that I would." I say. We sit there in silence for a minute before I say "So why to you ask me to meet you here?" "Well, um, I wanted to spend more time with you….." His face turns a little red. On the inside, I'm screaming. On the outside, I look a little shocked. "Really?" "Yeah." Now we're both turning red. "So, um, how are you liking Hogwarts Seana?" he asks me. "I love it even more than I thought I would. Especially the grounds." I tell him. "That's good." We sit in silence. A guy walks in front of us to go stand at the edge of the lake. I can't help but wonder who he is. "Hey Draco." the guy says. "Hunter." Draco says coldly. Hunter turns around to look at us. "Who is this beauty?" he says looking at me. "I'm Seana." I say. "I've got to go…" Draco says. He gets up and hurries away. I feel a little hurt…. "What a shame." Hunter says. "What?" "It's a shame that he just left you here." "He… he must have something important to do…" Hunter sits down very close to me. "That may be true. But I would have preferred to stay with you if I were him." "R-really? Why?" "Because you are absolutely gorgeous." I don't know what to say to that. Does he mean it? The bell rings and I get up. "It was nice to meet you Hunter." I say before I hurry away.

Selene's POV

I don't mean to be weird or creepy but I saw Lizzy's friend with my brother, of all people, down at the lake. He seemed to be flirting. I feel someone hug me from behind. I jump and turn around. It's Lizzy. "Hey you." I say. "Hey." she says with a grin. "I just saw Seana with my brother down at the lake. "Well then." "What?" "That just confirms that she likes him and I bet that he likes her." I stand there slightly shocked. Draco actually managed to get a girl to like him. "Anyways…. What's your next class?" "Um, potions…." "Dang it. I have History of Magic." We hug and go our separate ways. I slowly walk down to the dungeons. "Selene!" I hear someone yell. I turn and see my brother. I hurry down the steps and into class. I sit at my desk and doodle a little while I wait for class to start. Snape comes in and I put my quill down. He talks for a few minutes before he gives us a potion to make. I follow the steps exactly and get done before everyone else.

Seana's POV

I'm sitting at my desk during History of Magic trying to figure out why Draco left so suddenly. Was it because of Hunter? "Hello? Earth to Seana." I hear Lizzy say. "Huh? What?" I say. "What is up with you today?" "Um… what do you mean?" "Well, for starters you took off during break when you normally hang out with Ginny & I." I look away from her. "I just wanted to go to the… library." She gives me a look that says that she knows I'm lying. The bell rings and Lizzy practically jumps out of her seat & runs out. We have Care of Magical Creatures next. Which is why she booked it out. Selene is in that class. I grab my stuff & head out. She's already talking to Selene when I get there. They're laughing about something. Class starts. Lizzy & Selene talk to each other the entire time. At the end of class I don't even bother going to the Great Hall. I go straight to the lake. Draco doesn't come but Hunter does. "Hello." He says. "Um… hi." I say. "So, Draco didn't come out this time?" "I bet he's just eating lunch." "You defend him a lot." "He- he's my friend." "Hmm…. you sure you think of him as just a friend?" "What- what are you talking about? Of course he's just a friend." He smirks. "Well, what if someone that he knows wanted to say, oh I don't know, be more than friends with you?" "I don't know…" Hunter leans in really close. So close that our lips are almost touching. He leans in until our lips are touching. I don't know how to react. Should I pull away? Should I stay put? He pulls away from me and smiles. "You are a wonderful kisser Seana." he says. Then the bell rings. He gets up and leaves. I slowly get up & head to class. I walk in sort of in a daze. "Hey Seana. Where were you at lunch?" Ginny asks me. "Huh? Oh. I was down at the lake. I wasn't hungry…" I say to her. I'm not going to tell her about Hunter. Or Draco. "Oh." We sit down at our desks. After class, I see Draco in the hall. "Draco!" I yell. He turns, sees me, & hurries away. I stand there feeling hurt. Did he go down to the lake? Did he see? Does he know that it was Hunter & not me?

Draco's POV

I'm sitting by myself at mine and Seana's spot. All I can think is that Seana & Hunter kissed. He came up to me & practically rubbed it in my face. I feel a tear run down my cheek. I look down at the ground. I can't let anyone see. I didn't think that I liked Seana this much… "Draco?" I hear someone say. I look up and see my sister. "What!?" I snap at her. "Oh… are you… crying?" "NO! Why would I be?" "It has to do with Lizzy's friend doesn't it?" I'm silent. "What happened?" Just… stuff….." "Oh come on. Don't pull this crap with me." "Hunter kissed her." "And you like her." "Yes." The tears start streaming down my face. She hugs me tightly but then leans back and says "But isn't he gay?" "I thought he was. Maybe he's bi…" We're silent. "I'm gonna go down to the kitchen…" "Why?" "Um….. reasons….." "You're getting the Goblin ice cream aren't you?" "No…." Selene rolls her eyes. "Go eat your ice cream." I get up and do just that.

Lizzy's POV

I'm sitting with Gage when Seana comes in. "Hey girl hey." Gage says to her. He takes his bubblegum sucker out of his mouth and smiles at her. She looks sad. "Okay. What's wrong?" I ask her. "I um…. Can I talk to you guys? Alone?" Sure. Let's go up to my dorm." Gage says. We get up there and she falls apart. She's crying like there's no tomorrow. "Hey. Honey tell us what's wrong." he says. "I- I messed up. I realized that I love Draco and then this guy from his house came up to us at the lake. And then the guy kissed me earlier and I think that Draco hates me now because he won't talk to me and I don't know what to do." She collapses onto Gage's bed. "Um… not to be rude but… I KNEW IT!" I yell. "Dude. Be nice." Gage scolds me. I stop. "You'll be okay." he says to Seana. "I don't know…" "Hon. Take it from me. Everything will be okay." "How would you know Gage?" "Um… I'm a gay guy. I know how hard it is to get a guy." "True…" She hangs her head. "Do you want me to talk to Selene?" I ask her. "What? No!" "Okay chill. I'm just trying to help." "Why? You hate Draco." "I don't hate him Seana. I just don't like the way he treats Selene." She sighs heavily. Gage and I hug her tightly. Then we all go down to dinner. I see Draco look up as soon as we enter the room and I glare at him as I tug her as far away from him as possible. I see Selene give me a confused look. I mouth "Later" to her. She nods. Seana sits and stares at the plate in front of her. Gage puts some food on her plate and she just kind of pushes it around. "Eat." I tell her. She starts eating. Like a bird. I sigh and get up. Selene sees and gets up too. She meets me outside the Great Hall. "What's going on?" she asks me. "A guy from your house kissed Seana and she thinks that your brother saw. However, she likes your brother and now she feels like she's dying." I tell her. "Draco feels the same way. I made him tell me." We stand there quietly. "Should we say something to them?" I ask her. "What… what if we let them figure it out for themselves. I mean, if they like each other that much then they should fix it on their own…. Right?" "I guess. If you think that's what's best for them." "I do." "Then it's settled." She nods and we go back to dinner.

After dinner Seana goes straight to bed and I sit up late with Gage. "Think she's gonna be okay?" he asks me. "I think he'll talk to her." I say. "Why do you say that?" "Let's just say that his sister and I are pretty good friends." "So she told you what's going on with him and you to her what's going on with Seana?" "Yep. She thinks that we should let them fix things on their own." He's silent for a minute before he says "Do you think that will work?" "Hopefully…" "Alright. Well I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Night Gage." He gets up and goes to bed while I stay put. I can't help but think about Selene. She seems like such a good person… but her family sounds absolutely horrible. I decide to write to Sirius about it.

Seana's POV

I hear Lizzy come upstairs into the dorm but pretend to be asleep. Once I'm sure that she's asleep, I get up and leave the dorm. Then I slip out of the Tower and go down to the area that I think the Slytherin Common room is in. I'm looking for the entrance when I hear someone come up behind me. I turn around, hoping that it's Draco. Instead I see Hunter. "Hello Seana." he says with smirk. "Um.. hi…" I say. "Now what could you be doing down here?" "I'm waiting for someone…." "Would that someone be Draco?... Or possibly me?" I look away from him. "Ahh. You're worried that Draco saw us." I don't respond. "He doesn't care. He was talking about you earlier with his…. Goonies. He was laughing about the fact that you are head over heels for him." "I AM NOT!" He gives me a sympathetic look. "You sure that you're not?" "Yes…." "Well, if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you whenever you need it." He rests his hand on my cheek before leaving. Does Draco really not care? Was he just using me? I hurry back to Gryffindor Tower. Once I'm in my dorm, I collapse onto my bed and bury my face in my pillow. I cry until I fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning feeling much better. I head down to breakfast and Hunter is standing in the doorway. "Hi." I say to him "Hi. Feel better?" "Much. Thank you for… being kind." "Anytime." Then he goes to his table and I go to mine. Lizzy and Gage are looking at me with very confused looks. "Um… what was that?" Lizzy asks. "Nothing. He's just being very kind." "Kind how?" I ignore her and eat my food. Once I'm done, I go straight to History of Magic. I've already got my things out by the time Lizzy, Gage, and Ginny get there. "Is it just me or does she seem, happy?" Gage says. "She kind of does. Which is weird since she was bawling last night." Lizzy class starts and, honestly, I wish that I could ditch and go hang out with Hunter. He's such a nice guy. Class ends and Lizzy is out of the room in two seconds flat. "Holy jesus." Gage says. "She's going to see Selene." I say. "But… we have class with her." "She doesn't care." "Hmm…" Sure enough, we get down there and she's already with Selene.

Hunter's Pov

I hunt down Draco at break. When I find him, I smirk. "Hey Draco." I say. "What do you want Hunter?" he says. "Oh. Are you angry that I kissed Seana?" He glares at me. I laugh at him. "You love her don't you?" "Shut up Hunter." I laugh harder. "I hope you realize that she doesn't feel the same way about you." "How would you know?" "She met me outside the common room last night and told me so herself." I see a tear in his eye and I smirk. The bell rings and I go to class. I have them both wrapped around my finger. I am good at what I do. I don't think that he'll try to talk to her about it either. Life is great. After class, I go to lunch and eat a little. I look over to Seana and nod my head to the door. She smiles and gets up from her seat. I get up too. She's standing in the hall waiting for me. "Want to see the Slytherin common room?" I ask her. "Sure." she says with an eager smile. I lead her down to the common room entrance. "Pureblood" I say and the door opens. She doesn't look surprised. "What?" I ask as we go in. "I'm not surprised that the password is Pureblood." She says as we go in. Then I hear a gasp. "It's beautiful! Wait. Are we under the lake?!" "We sure are. That's why it's so green." She looks around before turning to look at me. "Are you allowed to have me down here?" "That depends." We hear someone say. I see Isabelle coming out of her dormitory. "Hey Iz." "Who are you?" She's looking at Seana. "I'm Seana. And you are?" "You're not a Slytherin. You're a Gryffindor." She spits at Seana. "Leave her alone Isabelle. She glares at me before leaving. "You ready to go?" "I guess….." She takes a last look around before we leave. The bell rings and she hurries off to class.

Lizzy's POV

I really don't want to go to potions. Every time Professor Snape gives me a weird look. I'm lingering at the top of the stairs when someone says "Are you afraid to go down?" I turn and see a guy looking at me. "What?" I ask. "You're standing at the top of the stairs and you look like you don't want to go down." "Who-who are you exactly?" "I'm Tyler Collins. And you are…?" "Lizzy Evans." "Nice to meet you. Now, back to my question." "I wouldn't say that I'm afraid. Just kind of freaked out." "I take it that you have potions. Snape can seem creepy but he's really not that bad." "It's not that. On the first day, he called me Lily and since then he keeps staring at me. I just find it weird." "Oh. Don't know how to help you with that. I mean, you could always ask him but if he already kind of freaks you out…." We stand there quietly before I say "I should go to class…." "Yeah. Good luck." He leaves. I take a deep breath and go down. Seana is already in her seat when I get there. I hurry past Snape and get in my seat. "What took you so long?" She asks. "I was stalling coming down." I whisper to her. Then class starts. I sit as far down in my seat as humanly possible. When we make the potion, I only look up to write down what the steps are. I sense Snape behind me, looking at my potion. After class is over and we're walking up the steps, Seana says "He came over to look at yours twice as much as everyone else." "But why? Why does he have such an interest in me? I didn't tell you this but, you remember when he called me Lily?" "Yeah." "That's my mum's name." "Really? Why would he call you your mum's name?" "I don't know. Maybe he knew my mum? I wouldn't know." We go to astronomy and don't mention Snape again. "Hey." I say to Selene when we get up to the classroom. "Hey." She says with a smile. Then class starts. We are learning about the constellations today. At the ends of class, the professor announces that we will be having class at night instead of the regular time so that we can map out the constellations ourselves. Then class ends and we go down to dinner. I stand in the doorway with Selene and look at our separate tables. "I hate that we're separated." Selene says. "Me too." "Hey! Lizzy right?" I turn and see Tyler. "Yeah. And you're Tyler." I say. Selene says goodbye and goes to her table. "Aren't Gryffindors and Slytherins supposed to hate each other?" "We knew each other before the sorting." "Ah. So, how was potions?" "It was...okay." "Still creepy?" "Yeah. Well, I'm going to eat. See you around." He says goodbye and we go our separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Selene's POV

I think mine and Lizzy's plan backfired. Seana is no longer talking to Draco and Draco is sitting around moping. I honestly don't know what to do about it. After dinner is over, I go find Lizzy. "Hey." I say to her when I find her in the library. She looks up and smiles at me. "So what's going on with Seana?" I ask her. "I honestly don't know. She was basically crying on the floor last night and now she's all happy and cheerful." "Draco is still super upset." We sit there thinking. "Maybe… maybe she just wasn't that into him." I say. "It didn't seem like that when she was defending him and crying on the floor." "I know but maybe the crying was because she doesn't want to lose him as a friend." "I don't know…" "Why are you in here? We don't have exams or anything." "Snape's having us write an essay." "Oh." I sigh and then get up. "Where are you going?" She asks me. "I should probably go find Draco." "Okay." I give her a quick hug before leaving. I don't actually have to look very hard to find him. He goes to the Kitchens when he has free time. I tickle the pear on the painting and the door swings open. Sure enough there he is. With a house elf feeding him ice cream. "What…. what is going on?" I ask. "Master Draco is very full of ice cream. He seems… in a daze." The house elf tells me. "Okay. You may stop. I'll take it from here." The elf hands me the ice cream and leaves. "Okay. That's enough. Get up Draco." I go over to him and start to pull him up. "Hunter says that they are dating." He says. He then reaches for the ice cream that I had set on the table next to him. I pick it up and throw it away. "Hey. I wasn't done with that." "Yes you are. Now get up or I will go and get Seana so she can see you at your worst." "You wouldn't dare." "Watch me." I start walking to the door and he grabs onto my robes. "Don't. Don't get her." "Then get yourself out of that chair and go clean yourself up." He gets up and splashes water in his face. Then we leave and go for a walk around the lake. After a little bit he freezes in his tracks. "What?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. I look where he's looking and I see Seana with Hunter. Draco turns around and practically runs back into the castle. I sigh and head back to the Kitchens, knowing that he was going there.

Seana's POV

Hunter smirks at something close to the castle. I turn and see nothing. "What is it?" I ask him. "Nothing. Just thinking how lucky I am to get to spend time with you." He says. I blush. "Can I…" "What?" "Can I maybe kiss you?" I look down at the ground as I say it. He puts his hand under my chin and kisses me. "Anytime beautiful." "Does this mean that we're dating?" "If you want it to." "Yes." He smiles at me. "Okay." Then we fall silent.

I get up to the common room after spending time with Hunter and I'm grinning. "What's got you so happy and chipper?" Gage asks me. He's got his bubblegum sucker as usual. "I may or may not have a boyfriend." I say to him. "Who?" Lizzy asks. "Hunter….." They are silent for a minute but then Lizzy says "What about Draco? I thought you were going to talk to him." "Why should I? Hunter says that he was laughing about me and how easy it was for him to get me." "How do you know that you can trust what Hunter says? You've known Draco longer." "Why do you care so much? I thought you hate Draco. Do you know something that I don't?" "No." She said that too quickly. Lizzy then says good night and goes up to bed. Gage looks down at the book in his lap. "What are you reading?" I ask him. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I may be a muggleborn but I still think the animals are super cool." I laugh and agree with him. We stay up for a little while longer before I decide to go to bed.

Draco's POV

I dread getting out of bed when I wake up. Hunter has made it his mission to make me miserable. That means that he hunts me down and talks about how much Seana hates me and how she never wants to see or speak to me again. I eventually get out of bed and get dressed. Then I go up to breakfast. That's when I see Hunter and Seana. Holding hands. I suddenly can't breathe. I feel the tears coming and I book it down to the Kitchens. I get in and break down crying. The house elves don't even question it. I've become a regular here. They bring me ice cream but I can't stop crying so I don't eat any. They are together. Hunter was telling the truth. She does hate me. I sit there for hours. At lunchtime I get up and go to the Great Hall. I ignore everyone as I go to the Slytherin table. I eat slowly and then Hunter comes over and sits next to me. "Hey Draco. How's it going?" He says. I ignore him. "Where have you been all day?" "What do you want?!" I snap at him. "Wow someone is angry." I get up and walk away. I see Seana looking at me and then back at Hunter. I don't know why. I mean she wants nothing to do with me…. I go outside and Selene catches up with me. "What happened? I haven't seen you all morning." She says. "She's dating Hunter." I say. She knows from that exactly where I was. "Are you going to be okay?" "I don't know… I really like her and now she's with him." I say him with complete disgust. "Well, just focus on school. She'll see how much of a jerk he is and she'll leave him." "You don't know that." "You know what? If this is what's going to happen when I try to cheer you up, I'm not going to try anymore." She storms off back inside the castle. Great. Now my sister hates me. Who's next? Who am I going to lose next? It can't get worse than losing Seana and Selene. Right?

Lizzy's POV

When we finish dinner and are on our way to the common room we see a big group of people gathered in one spot. Gage, Seana, and I push through to the front. There's a message on the wall…. in blood. "What's the Chamber of Secrets?" I hear someone ask. Good I'm not the only one that's confused. "Enemies of the heir beware? You'll be next mudbloods." I hear someone else say. I look and see that it's Draco. He must be very angry about Seana and Hunter. Then Filch shoves his way past people and freaks out when he sees the wall. It makes sense since his cat is hanging next to the words. He starts yelling at Harry Potter. "It wasn't me!" Harry says. Then the headmaster arrives. The hall falls silent. "What is going on?" He says. Then he sees the wall. "Who did this?" "I'll tell you who… it was him!" Filch shrieks as he points at Harry. Dumbledore says nothing other than to tell everyone to go to bed except for Harry and his friends. Ginny is gonna freak. Again. We head up to the dorm but I don't see her anywhere. We all go to bed.

I get up in the morning and the school is buzzing about the Chamber of Secrets. "Did anyone even figure out what it is?" I ask my group. "I think it's a secret vault that was built by the founder of Slytherin." Seana says. "Why would he do that?" "To get rid of students like me." Gage says as he sits down next to us. "What?!" Seana and I exclaim. "That's what I heard. And what else do you think it would mean? I mean, Draco basically said that last night when the words were found." We sit in silence. Then suddenly Seana jumps out of her seat and goes to the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco is there. She grabs him by the arm and yanks him out of sight. "What was that all about?" Gage asks. "I'm not sure…"

Seana's POV

I pull Draco outside where no one can see us. Then I let go of his arm and turn to glare at him. "What?" He asks, acting innocent. "Really. You don't know what could possibly be wrong? How about what you said last night?" I say. "What about it?" "Are you saying that my friend Gage doesn't belong here and that he should leave or die?" "I didn't mean him." He reaches out to me. I shove him away. "Oh really? Every muggle born except for him? Why? Why only care about him? Huh?" "Because…." "Because what Draco?" "Because he's your friend! Alright! There I told you. I care about your mudblood friend." "He. Is. Not. A. Mudblood. He's a wizard just like you." With that I storm off to my first class. I'm already sitting in my seat when Lizzy, Gage, and Ginny arrive. Lizzy is asking Ginny where she was last night when she sees me. "Hey. Where did you go with Draco?" She asks. "Outside. I… had a word or two with him about what he said last night." I say. "Oh." Then she sits down next to Selene. Throughout all of Defense Against the Dark Arts they whisper to each other. At the end I ask her what they were talking about. "Just about how full of himself Professor Lockhart is." She says. "Okay…" I say. I'm not sure I believe her but I let it slide. We get to Transfiguration and stop talking. Talking is forbidden and you get scolded if you do talk. At least if she catches you. We've been in class for maybe 5 minutes before someone asks about the Chamber. McGonagall sighs deeply before saying "It's just a myth." "But what is it exactly? What's its purpose supposed to be?" Gage asks. "Very well. Well, you all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of them co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not. Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more… selective about the students allowed into Hogwarts. He believed magic should be kept within all magic families. In other words, pure bloods. Unable to sway the others, he left the school. Now according to legend, Slytherin had made a hidden chamber in the castle, called the Chamber of Secrets. Though shortly before leaving, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic." By the end of the tale Gage looks upset. "However, no one has a reason to be afraid. Nothing has ever happened." She says before getting back to the lesson.

Lizzy's POV

Once class is over I leave the room with Seana, Selene, and Gage. I see Hunter at the end of the hall and Draco not far away. Seana's face lights up and she runs over to Hunter and hugs him. Draco looks like he's been stabbed. He then hurries away. "Draco!" Selene says. He ignores her. She gives me a quick hug before running after him. "So is that Hunter?" Gage asks me. "Yeah." I respond. "Why is he dating Seana?" "Why wouldn't he?" "Because there is no way that he is in to girls." "What do you mean?" "Look at how he holds himself. And how he walks. However, he is hot. Like drool worthy hot." I look at him in awe. "What?" "Are you saying that he's gay?" "Yes. There's no way that he isn't." "Should we tell her?" "Nah. Let me talk to Hunter…." He looks exhilarated. "Go for it loverboy." Then Seana comes back over to us. "What was Selene's issue?" She asks. "Did you not see Draco's face?" I ask her as I pull her down the stairs to give Gage and Hunter some…. space.

Gage's POV

I unwrap a sucker before going over to Hunter. "Hey there." I say to him. "Hey yourself." He says as he checks me out. "I can't help but notice that you're… different." "Is that a good thing?" He steps towards me and we're almost touching. "Y-yes." Oh lord have mercy. If he doesn't back up I'm going to kiss him. He's smirking at me. "Got any extras?" He asks as he points at the sucker in my hand. "Not with me…" He licks it without asking. I might hyperventilate. "It's good." Then the bell rings and he leaves. Holy Jesus Christ. I hurry to Herbology. Lizzy is already there with Seana. "Where were you?" Seana asks. "Had to get a sucker. I was all out." I say. She doesn't question it. "So what happened with Hunter?" Lizzy whispers to me once Seana is distracted. "I tried to talk to him about Seana but got distracted." I whisper back. Then we go in to the greenhouse. "What do you mean by that?" "He was so close to me and he licked my sucker and I almost kissed him. That's what I mean by that." Lizzy doesn't respond. Then class starts. All throughout class, I can't stop thinking about Hunter. Possibly because Seana wouldn't shut up about him. By the end of class I'm itching to tell her what happened. I swear I might scream it for everyone to hear. My best friend's boyfriend is gay and she doesn't see it. At the end of class I storm up to the castle. I can't do this to her. I can't flirt with her boyfriend. Grrrrrrr. I go straight to Charms and sit down in my seat. I keep running over what happened in my head. He flirted with me and he knows that Seana is one of my best friends. How could he do that? Class starts and I keep getting lost in my thoughts. At the end I see him in the hall and I rush past him. He looks shocked. Maybe a little hurt. I go and sit in the library for the break. No one will bother me here. I pull out my Charms homework and work on that for a few minutes. The bell rings and I go to Potions. I get to the top of the stairs and Lizzy is lingering again. "Again?" I say to her. "He just creeps me out." She says. "I know. Come on." I grab her hand and we go down into class. Once again he lingers over her more than anyone else. It makes her really uncomfortable. We make the potion and he doesn't say anything. Class ends and she's gone. Seana hurries after her. I pack up my stuff and leave the room. Hunter is standing there in the hall. He grabs my arm and pulls me down the hall. He pushes me against a wall. "You hurt me when you ignored me…" he says. I can't speak. He's so close. He leans in and kisses me. I push him away. "I can't. I can't do this. Seana is my best friend." I say. He ignores me and kisses me again. Before I know it my hands are in his hair. God I shouldn't but I can't resist.

Seana's POV

I'm sitting at dinner looking around for Hunter. Where is he? Then I see the chick that spit at me. She is coming towards me. "Seana right?" She says. "Yeah. Why?" I respond. "I just saw your boyfriend." "Where?" "Making out with some guy." "What?! Where?" "In the Dungeons a little bit away from the common room." I get up and hurry out. I see her smirk right before. I'm running towards the Dungeons when Selene goes in front of me. "We need to talk." She says as she pulls me into the nearest bathroom. "What do we need to talk about?" I ask. "My brother." "What about him?" "Have you noticed that you don't see him anywhere anymore?" "Why should I care?" "It's because of you! He goes and spends his time in the Kitchens eating ice cream. And it's all your fault!" "What? But I thought he didn't care. He insulted my best friend." "He was just pissed. That's it. He was mad at Hunter and when he gets mad he says a lot of things that he doesn't mean." I stand there shocked. "I-" she cuts me off. "Shh." She holds up her finger. I hear a slythering noise. What the…. We look over at the mirror. There's a big yellow eye in it. The last thing I think of is Draco. Then the world goes black.

Draco's POV

I'm sitting eating dinner when Professor McGonagall comes over to me. "Mr. Malfoy you should go to the hospital wing." She says before walking away. I get up and make my way there. Why do I need to go there? I get up there and see why. "Selene!" I shout as I hurry over to her. She… she's been petrified. I look at the bed next to my sisters. It's Seana. No no no no no. This can't be happening. I go over to her. "Seana…" I say as a tear runs down my cheek. I hear someone coming in the room. "Selene! Seana!" They say. I turn and see Lizzy. She hurries over. We don't say anything to each other. I need to write to Mother and Father. I can't seem to tear myself away. Her friend Gage runs in and he looks like he was just stabbed from the look on his face. I decide to leave. I slowly walk down to the common room. I get to the Dormitory and pull out parchment and a quill. Then I start writing.

Gage's POV

Seana is just laying there. I turn on my heel and hurry away. I go find Hunter out by the lake. "What is it?" He asks. "Seana and Draco's sister, Selene, have been petrified. I… I think Seana was heading towards us…." I say. "What?" "But who would have told her?" He grabs my hand and pulls me after him up to the castle. There's a black haired Slytherin girl by the doors. "Isabelle!" Hunter yells at her. "What?" She asks as she looks at me with a smirk. "Did you tell Seana?" "Maybe." She turns around and goes inside. "So she was coming to find us." I say. "Hey." He says. He reaches out to me. I push his hand away. "She's like that because she was looking for us." A tear runs down my cheek. He wipes it away. "No. I can't and won't do this. Not to Seana. She deserves better." I turn away from him. "But I thought-" he says. "Thought what? That you could cheat on her with me? No. You… you're amazing Hunter. I really like you but you're with Seana. And I'm not going to do that to her." I run into the castle leaving him there on the steps.

Hunter's POV

I can't believe this. I was with Seana mostly to piss off Draco. Then I met Gage. Why does he have to be her best friend? I actually feel really bad because it's kinda my fault. She wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing petrified. God what is wrong with me? I have never gotten attached to anyone before. Not completely anyways. Why do they have to be best friends? How can I explain to Seana if she ever wakes up? How can I tell her that I made out with her best friend? Gage is so sweet and he cares about her so much that he'll put her happiness before his. I put my head in my hands. For once I'm in the library. I hear a book land on the table a couple feet away. I look up and it's him. It's Gage. I feel a tear run down my cheek. I never cry. This is not okay. I stand up and rush out. I see him look at me as I hurry out. I go out where I know nobody will find me. I collapse into a puddle of tears. I can't stop no matter how hard I try. I feel someone lift my chin up. It's… Gage. "What are you doing here?" I ask him. "I saw you in the library." He says as he sits down with me. "But I thought you hated me…." "I don't hate you. I just can't do this to her." I remain silent. "Look Hunter. I love you. I really do. But Seana is my best friend. If I ever hurt her I don't think I can live with myself. I would love to be with you but I won't do that to her. Ever. I don't want to hurt either of you." He looks sad. "I understand. I shouldn't have made a move on you while I'm with her. I shouldn't have but I did. And I'm sorry." Now he's silent. "I'll take all the blame. You tried ignoring me but I wouldn't let you." "We probably shouldn't see each other anymore….." Now he has a tear running down his cheek. I reach out to wipe it away but he stands up and walks away. I stay there next to the lake. After a while I decide to go up to the Hospital Wing. Seana is just laying there. She's super pale. "I'm so sorry." I whisper to her. I know that Madame Pomfrey said that they would be able to be woken up but she wouldn't be like this if I hadn't fallen for Gage. I hear the door open and turn to see her friend Lizzy. She glances at me but goes straight to Selene. We sit there in silence before I get up to leave. "I know what you did." Lizzy says. I turn to face her. "What are you talking about?" "I know that you flirted with Gage. Even though you're with Seana. I know that it's your fault that she wasn't speaking with Draco. It's your fault that both of them are in here." I don't say anything and I just walk out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lizzy's POV

The weather is significantly colder now and I have to decide if I'm going home for the break or if I'm staying here since we have to tell McGonagall by dinner. I don't want to leave Seana and Selene. I'm sitting at my desk in the dormitory when I hear a tap on the window. I look up and see Fire. I let her in and notice the letter in her beak. It's from Sirius! I open it.

_Lizzy, I completely understand if you would like to stay at Hogwarts for the _

_Holidays considering that two of your friends have been Petrified. If you want_

_To stay, just send Fire back to me letting me know so that I can send your gifts._

_, Sirius_

Oh I don't deserve Sirius! He's the most understanding person I know. I write back to him letting him know that I'm staying. I do feel a stab of guilt because he'll be all alone with Kreacher from the holidays. Ginny wanders into the dormitory. "Hello." she says. "Hi Ginny. How are you?" I respond. "I dunno. I feel exhausted all the time." Then she gets onto her bed and falls asleep. I'm really starting to worry about her. She's so pale and thin. There's no way that she's healthy. I just don't know who to tell about this. There's no way that she would actually do it on her own or admit that she isn't feeling well. I don't know where to even begin the conversation. I don't want to make her feel like she has to tell me but she really needs to talk to someone about it. She's also always sleeping when I see her outside of class. And that's if I see her. I push the thoughts away and try to figure out if there's anything I could do for Selene and Seana… After a while, I get up and go to the Hospital Wing to visit them. Draco's there so I don't go over to Selene. After a while, I look over at him and he looks like he hasn't been sleeping. Does he actually care? Is that even possible? He's such a jerk that I don't see him being capable. After a while he gets up and leaves so I take his place. I actually end up falling asleep there. I get woken up by Madam Pomfrey and am asked to leave. I sigh deeply and get up. I don't go into my dormitory but I sit in the Common Room by the fire. Gage comes and sits in the chair across from mine. "Want a sucker?" he asks me. "I guess…" I say. He hands me one and then he opens his own. "You went to see them didn't you?" "Of course I did. It's close to Christmas and I want to do something for them but how can I?" Now I'm crying. After a while, I stop. "I'm going to bed Gage." I say. "I'm going too. Night Lizzy." He says as he hugs me tightly before going to his dorm. Then I slowly make my way up to mine.

I wake up in the morning feeling wiped out. It's like I didn't sleep at all. To be honest, I didn't really. I dreamed about something but I can't remember what it was. I roll out of bed and get dressed. I don't know if I'll be able to stay awake in History of Magic. It's a boring class and I couldn't get sleep last night. I'll be pushing it to get through the day. I get to the Great Hall and sit down. "Lizzy are you alright?" I hear someone ask. I turn and see Hermione. "Um yeah." I tell her. "Are you sure? You look exhausted." "I didn't really sleep last night." "Oh that's awful. You know, you could probably get something from Madam Pomfrey to help." "I'll be alright but thank you for letting me know." "Of course. The first year is awful and then there's this mess with the Chamber of Secrets…" "Yeah…" "Do you mind if I sit? Along with Harry and Ron?" "Sure." She sits down and a few minutes later, the guys come. Then Gage joins too. He looks like he was crying. I give him a questioning look but he shakes his head. I go through all of my classes in a daze. When Astronomy ends, it sinks in that most of the school leaves for break tomorrow. I go to Gage's dormitory and he's sitting on the end of his bed. "Are you going home for the break Gage?" I say. "Um no. I'm gonna stay here. My family doesn't really do anything for Christmas. They'll send me stuff but it's not anything big for us." He says. "Well, we can spend it together." "Thanks." I hug him and then leave the room. I go up to my dormitory and to my surprise, Ginny is there. She's asleep but she's there. I put her blanket on her because the fire is dying in the furnace that's in the center of the room. I sit at my desk and pull out my homework from History of Magic. We have to write a few pages on Werewolf Code of Conduct. The lecture was awful and boring so I don't really remember what he talked about. After a while, I give up and go to bed. When I wake up in the morning, all of the beds are empty and most of the trunks are gone. I get up and go to breakfast. The professors are there of course. Along with them, Draco, his goons, Harry, Herminoe, Ron, Gage, and Hunter are there. They're all sitting at one table since there are so few. Gage scoots away from Hunter so that there's room for me. There's still a fair amount of food on the table. Harry, Herminoe, and Ron are acting very suspicious and they keep whispering to each other. After breakfast Gage kind of bolts. I find him in the Common Room immersed in a book. "Hey Gage." I say. "Hi." He responds. "Do you remember what Professor Binns talked about in class yesterday? I was trying to work on the essay last night but…" "Crap! I completely forgot that we have that. I remember what we went over but I don't remember what we need for it." "Now I do remember that. You get your stuff, I'll get mine and we can work on it together." He nods and then runs up to his room. I go gather my stuff and then we settle by the fire so we can work on it. We don't notice that it's late until Harry and Ron burst in. They're whispering to each other. Then I notice that Herminoe isn't there. "She'll be fine in a couple of weeks but everyone's going to assume-" Ron is saying before Harry spots us and makes him be quiet. After a second, they hurry up to their dorm. "What was that all about?" Gage asks me. "I don't know… it sounds like she's hurt or something…" I respond. "You don't think she's been petrified do you?" "No. They said that she'll be better soon. If she had been, then I don't think they would have even come back to the Common Room." "You're right… we should go to bed. He gathers his stuff and leaves. I sit there for a while longer before following suit.

I wake up on Christmas morning with little excitement. I still can only think of the fact that Selene and Seana are in the Hospital Wing. When I sit up, I see the pile of gifts on my trunk. All of them will be from Sirius. He's the only family I have. I get up and start to open them and after a couple, I see one that isn't from him. It's wrapped in an emerald colored paper. There's a note attached. "_My sister wanted to give this to you but since she can't… anyway, Happy Christmas from Selene."_ I sit there in shock. Draco isn't heartless. After a moment, I tear the paper off. It's a necklace with red and silver. I put it on and I'm breathless at how beautiful it is. After I finish, I go to Gage's dorm to give him his gift from me. It's a giant bag of bubble gum suckers. He's just lying on his bed doodling in a journal. I peek over his shoulder to see what it is and he's drawing… Hunter! At least I think it is. He's sitting next to the lake with his head in his hands. There's a sense of innocence in it. The reason I think it's him is because of the way he's dressed but he seems broken so I'm second guessing my first impression. "Hey Gage." I say. He jumps slightly. "Oh Lizzy. Morning." He says as he hurriedly puts the drawing away. "Who's the guy in the drawing?" "No one. Anyways, how's your morning been?" "Well… I don't think that Draco is as heartless as we all thought." "How? He's a jerk." I show him the necklace. "It's from Selene but since she's petrified…. Draco gave it to me." "Really? How would he even know about it?" "She might have told him." We sit in silence for a minute. "I have this for you." I say as I hand him his gift. He opens it and grins. "My favorite!" He exclaims. "That's why I got them you dork. Some of them are from Seana by the way. She and I were planning it." He smiles at that. "We should go see her." He says. "Let's go then." He gets off his bed and we go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey has tried to make it look festive. There's holly on the bedposts. Both Selene and Seana are really pale from laying in here for so long. Then again, Selene's always been kind of pale but now… I turn to Gage and he's tearing up. "I have to go. I'll see you later Lizzy." He says before running out of the room. I sigh and sit in the chair between their beds.

Gage's POV

I couldn't stay there. Not when I know that it's my fault. I'm looking at the ground so no one sees the tears. Then I run into to someone. I look up and it's Hunter. "Hey what's wrong?" He says as he notices the tears. "I just went to visit Seana and all I can think about is that it's my fault…" I say as I start sobbing. He pulls me in and hugs me tightly. "It's not your fault Gage. It's not. It's mine. I shouldn't have made a move on you." I push myself away from him. "I can't let you touch me… I just can't." I say before running up the stairs to the Common Room. I go up to my dorm and colapse onto my bed and just cry. I keep letting him in. I shouldn't but I can't help it. There's just something about him. Something I can't resist. After A while I fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-align: center; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Herr Von Muellerhoff',cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 9/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Macondo,cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lizzy's POV /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Macondo,cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" There's been three attacks now. Last night Colin Creevy was found. This is horrible. I'm sitting in the common room trying to do my homework when Professor McGonagall comes in. "Miss Evans will you come with me please?" She says. I put my things away and follow her. Where is she taking me? Did I do something? Is it about Sirius? She stops in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Now I'm really confused. "Sherbet Lemon." She says. She then points to the staircase. I hurry onto it. I go all the way up and knock on the door when I get to the top. "Come in." I hear Dumbledore say. I see Harry Potter sitting at the desk along with the Professor. "Come have a seat." He says. Harry looks as confused as I feel. I go and sit. "Now. Have you officially met?" He asks us. "Yes Professor. I am friends with Ginny Weasley." I say. "Good. We can get straight to it then." "Straight to what?" Harry asks. "This is going to be difficult for both of you but you need to know." "Need to know what?" Should I be scared? "Harry. Lizzy. You are siblings." "What?" I… I have a brother? "Your parents were James and Lily Potter, Lizzy." "But… my last name is Evans." I say incredulously. "Lily's last name before she married James was Evans." "But then why isn't she living with me at the Dursley's?" Harry asks. By the way he says it, he seems to hate them. "It's because not many people knew that your mother had another child. I was one of the very, very few. There were, at most, 4 people, including your parents. Now, I'm sure that you would like to speak alone. You may leave when you wish. Goodnight." He leaves the room. I don't know what to say. I have a brother?! Why would Sirius not tell me? I must write to him. "So… you're my sister…." Harry says. "Yeah I guess…." "So um when's your birthday?" "August 5th. What about you?" "July 31st. Can I ask where you been all these years?" "With my godfather. He took me in when my, I mean our, parents died." He seems a little hurt. "I've been with mum's sister and her family." We fall silent. "Well… I have Charms homework so…." I say awkwardly. "Okay. See you tomorrow I guess." I walk to the door and practically run down the steps and back to the common room. I need to write to Sirius about this./spanstrong id="docs-internal-guid-12199437-7fff-f0ec-99c5-e8fb6b2c8a0b" style="font-weight: normal;"/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Lobster,cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gage's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Lobster,cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm sitting in the common room by the fire with my head in my hands when Lizzy comes in. "Oh. You're still out here. I thought maybe you would've gone to bed." She says as she collapses in the chair across from me. "Lizzy… I have to tell you something…" I say. "What is it?" I look at her. "I think that she was coming to find me when it happened…and Hunter…" "Why do you say that?" "Because… I…. we… we were making out after potions… He was upset that I was ignoring him after what happened before Herbology and then it just sort of happened. I feel terrible. She would here with us if it weren't for me. Hunter is a mess because I won't let him near me now and because he didn't want this to happen to her." Lizzy is silent for a long time. "It's not your fault Gage. It's Hunter's." She says. She seems determined to blame him. "It was both of us Lizzy! How can you not see that? I was with him when she was petrified! She wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing if I had been in the Great Hall. If I hadn't been with Hunter…. This isn't just on him. It's on me too." I get up and storm out of Gryffindor Tower. She doesn't understand. She couldn't possibly. I run into Hunter as soon as I get out. "Gage! What's wrong?" he asks me. "Nothing. It doesn't matter." I say to him. "Gage please talk to me. I never wanted to hurt her. Just Draco. When she wakes I'll talk to her. I'll make sure she doesn't blame you." "That's not the problem at the moment Hunter. I… I told Lizzy. It not just your fault that she's in the Hospital Wing. It's mine too. I'm the one that noticed that you're gay. I told Lizzy and she told me to talk to you. And then you flirted with me and it just went downhill from there. I should've tried harder to stop you…. Or I shouldn't have gone up to you in the first place.." My eyes start to tear up so I turn away from him. I feel him wrap his arms around me. His kisses my neck lightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He says as he continues kissing my neck. I turn around and bury my head into his chest. "Wow Hunter. Your girlfriend is in the Hospital Wing and you're here trying to get with some guy from her house." I hear a girl say. I push away from him. "Ruby. Annabelle. Isn't your guys' thing torturing the other first years?" Hunter says. I turn and see two girls standing there a couple feet away from us. "Yeah but Selene was our favorite since she didn't want to be in Slytherin. But she's been Petrified. So when we saw you sneaking out of the Common Room we decided to follow you." "Both of you are pests! Why don't you mind your own business?" "Because it's so much more fun to get in everyone else's' ." "Look Ruby, just because your mother caused a lot of trouble and followed You-Know-Who and was up in everyone else's business doesn't mean you can be the same way or that you have to." "Who was her mother?" I ask Hunter. "My mother is the one and only Bellatrix Lestrange mudblood." Ruby responds. Hunter pulls out his wand, walks up to her, and puts it up against her throat. "Don't. Call. Him. That." He says. There's a fire in his eyes. "Or what Hunter? What would your mummy and daddy say to that? Oh wait, they gave you up." Hunter looks like he's been punched. "You don't know anything about me or my family Ruby Lestrange!" He blasts her backwards. She falls."Hunter!" I yell. I grab onto his arm and he seems to snap out of it. Annabelle grabs her and pulls her down the corridor. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" Hunter says as he looks down at his hands. "What did she mean about your parents? If you don't mind me asking…" I say. "My mother gave me up. When I was 8, my father found me. End of story." He says it with anger in his voice and a hint of sadness. He's hurting just talking about it. I hug him tightly. When I look at him, his eyes are watery. I almost kiss him but then I think of Seana and decide against it. "You should get back to your common room before Filch finds you." I say to him. He hugs me tightly and then he goes. I turn and go back into my common room. Lizzy is sitting in the same spot when I get in. I start to go to my dormitory when she speaks. "I'm sorry Gage." She says. "It's fine." I say before I go up the stairs and get in bed. I fall asleep thinking about how Hunter defended me against those girls. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Macondo,cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lizzy's POV /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Macondo,cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I'm pretty sure I made Gage mad. He kind of stormed up to bed. I sigh and go up to my dormitory. I look over at Seana's empty bed. Then I notice that Ginny's is empty too. Where could she possibly be at this hour? Now that I think about it, I didn't even see her at dinner. She's been really reclusive lately. Ginny's always been shy but now I hardly see her. I finish getting ready for bed and climb into my four poster. Once I'm almost asleep, I hear someone come in. I lift my head a little and see Ginny. She looks like she's in a bit of a daze and she just collapses onto her bed fully dressed. I get up and pull her shoes off. Close up she's really pale. And she looks like she hasn't been eating. Suddenly I feel a searing pain from the scar on my neck. I gasp out of pain and I hold it. I back away from Ginny and get in bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Macondo,cursive; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I wake up in a strange room. It looks like a nursery. There's two cribs in it. One has a toddler in it and the other has a baby that's only a couple months old. I hear someone come in and I turn to see a woman with red hair. Wait. Her hair is just like mine. She rushes to the toddler's bed and puts the child in. Then the door is blasted open. Someone in black robes saunters into the room. My neck starts to sting. "Please! Please take me and leave him!" The woman begs. "Move and I will spare your life." The person says. "Please just take me. Leave Harry alone. I beg you." She said Harry… that means… I turn to the smaller child. The baby has a little bit of red hair. I turn back to the woman that must be my mum. She puts Harry back in his crib and then puts her body between the strange person and us. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The person yells. There's a flash of free light and my mum screams. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Macondo, cursive; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I wake up in a cold sweat in my dormitory. I look around. There's no sign that I even left. I saw my mum. I saw her die. She died to protect me and Harry. I start to sob. I cry so hard that I can't breathe. I don't know what to do with what I just saw. I don't know if I should tell Sirius. I don't know why I even saw it. I curl up into a ball and cry myself back to sleep. I don't dream about my mum again but I dream about my dad. He's holding me and we're on the couch. He's half asleep but he seems peaceful. After a moment he carries me into the nursery. There's a calendar on the wall that I didn't notice before. It's Halloween. I wake up to the sun streaming through the window and I feel exhausted. I sit up and the room is empty. I'm glad it's Saturday. I don't think I could handle classes today. Not after the night I had. I get up, get dressed, and go down to breakfast. Ginny's there and she looks like she didn't sleep very well either. I plop onto the bench next to her and fill my plate. We don't say anything to each other. Gage comes and sits with us. "Are you alright Lizzy? You look like you didn't sleep very well." He says. You wouldn't either if you had seen your mum murdered in front of you. "I'm fine." I say to him as I continue eating. He doesn't question me further. After breakfast, I go to the Hospital Wing to see Selene and Seana. I sit in between them. Draco comes in a few minutes later. He doesn't look well either. He sits next to Selene but I catch him glancing at Seana several times. "You can sit with me Draco." I say. "Why would you let me?" He asks. "Because I know that you aren't just here for Selene. You're here for Seana too." He looks stunned but he moves anyways. "I know you probably won't believe me, but I know that she loves you. Just because she started seeing Hunter doesn't mean she doesn't love you." "Yes it does." A tear slides down his cheek. "I promise it doesn't. The only reason she got with Hunter is because he told her that you were leading her on. But I know it isn't true." "Thanks." We sit in silence. "Look, Lizzy, I know you don't like me very much because you've overheard some of the things that have been said between Selene and myself. But you have to understand that our parents raised us a specific way." "She doesn't want to be that way. Why can't they just let her be herself?" "She is. Technically. There are some things she'll only tell me and if our parents knew…." We lapse back into silence. "Thank you, by the way." I say. "What are you talking about?" He asks, looking at me in shock. I pull the necklace out. "Oh. Um, no problem. She was really excited when it arrived." I hear the door open and I look up. They're carrying two people in. They are set down in beds and then after the professors leave I jump to my feet to see who it is. One of them is a Prefect and the other is… /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Macondo, cursive; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hermione! "Who is it?" Draco asks. "It's a Prefect and Hermione Granger." I say. He doesn't respond but gets up and leaves. After a minute, the doors burst open. It's McGonagall along with Harry and Ron. They look pale. Both of them go over to Hermione. "She was holding this. Any idea what for?" McGonagall asks them as she holds up a mirror. They shake their heads and she leaves. Neither of them have noticed me. I lay my hand a Harry's shoulder and he jumps a little. "Lizzy." He says. "Harry! There's something in her hand!" Ron exclaims. He pries her fingers open and pulls out a paper. We all lean over it to see what it is. It looks like it was torn from a book. "What's a basilisk?" I say. "Why would she rip a page out of a book? Let alone one about basilisks?" Ron asks. "I think… I think that it might be what's attacking people." Harry says. "What do you mean?" I ask him. "I… I can talk to snakes and I've head something speaking but no one else has. A basilisk looks like it's probably a snake." "You… you can talk to snakes?" "Yeah. I didn't know until this year. I mean, I did set a snake on my, I mean our, cousin on accident. Then there was a Defense Against the Dark Arts special training and Draco Malfoy set a snake on me. I talked to it apparently and everyone thinks I'm Slytherin's heir." "That's preposterous! How could you be? Our parents were both Gryffindors and Mum was Muggleborn." "Wait! What's going on? 'Our parents'?" Ron says. "Turns out I have a little sister." Harry says nonchalantly. Ron's jaw drops. Harry and I look back at Hermione. "You have a sister?" "That's not the biggest deal right now Ron." "What do we do Harry?" I ask him. "We figure out where it is and tell the professors. If they won't do anything, we go after it ourselves." "That's incredibly dangerous Harry!" "I'm aware. But I can't let Hogwarts get shut down… I just can't." He gets up and leaves. I sit there before turning to Ron. "What was that about?" I ask him. "He hates it when he has to go home." He says. "Where is he living? I don't think our Mum and Dad would let him live somewhere awful." "He lives with your aunt and uncle. They… aren't the best people. This past summer they locked him in his room and put bars on his window." "What?! Why?" "Something to do with a house elf showing up, doing magic, and then he got blamed." I sit there in shock. I need to tell Sirius about this. Maybe we could get him out of there. "Well, I'm gonna go back to the Common Room." Ron says, breaking my train of thought before he gets up. /span/p 


End file.
